


Piove

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su Piove di Jovanotti. Raccolta di drabble multipairing, multishipping.





	Piove

Piove

  
  
  


27/27.

Cap.1

_ Piove. _

Tsuna singhiozzò, le calde lacrime gli rigavano il viso mischiandosi alla pioggia gelida, chinò il capo dalla zazzera castana scompigliata, ogni ciocca di capelli ricadeva pesante e umida. Il livido sulla caviglia gli doleva, la schiena gli pulsava, i suoi vestiti erano fradici, la sua cravatta sciolta gocciolava.

“Sono stanco di essere preso in giro! Io non sono imbranato” biascicò, tirando su con il naso. < Il vento si è portato via il mio ombrello > pensò, venendo scosso da tremiti di freddo.

Sawada si avvicinò all’altro e lo coprì con il proprio ombrello arancione.

“Se mi dici chi ti ha fatto piangere, gli darò fuoco” promise. 

Tsuna gli sorrise.

[110].

Takeshi/Gokudera shonen-ai.

Cap.2

_ Piove, senti come piove. _

Gokudera infilò i pollici nella cintura, facendo tintinnare la catena e chinò il capo, sbuffò sonoramente, i suoi capelli argentei gli ricadevano davanti al viso e gocciolavano, il fiato si addensava davanti al suo viso.

“ _Neh_ … Senti come piove?!” gridò Takeshi alle sue spalle.

“Lo vedo che piove” borbottò Gokudera.

Takeshi si piegò in avanti.

“Con tutto il caldo che ha fatto in questi giorni, ci voleva proprio. Non credi?” chiese.

Gokudera lo guardò di sottecchi e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Penso di amare la pioggia estiva, anche se al momento ho freddo” borbottò.

Takeshi si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle.

[102].

Tsunayoshi/Byakuran, non-con.

Cap.3

_ Madonna come piove, senti come viene giù.  _

Tsuna si premette la mano contro la ferita all’addome, lì dove sgorgava il sangue. Indietreggiò e ricadde pesantemente, il suo sguardo divenne spento e le sue iridi vacue, di un marrone che tendeva al grigiastro.

Byakuran se lo appoggiò contro e ridacchiò, mentre dal cielo iniziavano a cadere delle gocce di pioggia di sangue. Quest’ultime, dense e di colore rosso scuro, rigarono il viso di entrambi, macchiando i loro vestiti, infiltrandosi sotto di essi, rimanendo impigliate nei loro capelli.

“Madonna, senti come piove, Tsunayoshi-kun. Guarda come viene giù” disse Byakuran con tono fischiettante. Si piegò in avanti e posò le proprie labbra su quelle di Tsuna.

[106].

Cap.4

_ Hai visto che piove, senti come viene giù. _

Gokudera si piegò, appoggiando le ginocchia sull’asfalto, inumidendosi i pantaloni, con una mano teneva il manico del suo ombrello giallo canarino.

“Vieni qui, Uri. Non vedi che piove? Le tue fiamme della tempesta rischiano di spegnersi e tu di prendermi un malanno” disse. Allungò l’altra mano, coperta come l’altra da un pesante guanto invernale, verso il gattino maculato, quest’ultimo miagolò. Si acquattò e balzò in una pozzanghera, schizzando Hayato di acqua sporca.

“Dai, micio, hai visto che piove e quanta acqua sta venendo giù. Fatti portare al caldo” disse Gokudera. Afferrò il gattino, che si divincolò miagolando rumorosamente e se lo strinse al petto coperto dal giaccone. 

[107].

XS.

Cap.5

_ Tu che dicevi che non pioveva più. _

Xanxus appoggiò una mano sul fianco e allungò l’altra davanti a sé, scoppiando rumorosamente a ridere.

“ _Vooooi_! Perché diamine ridi?!” sbraitò.

Xanxus lo raggiunse e gli avvolse il fianco con il braccio.

“E tu eri convinto che non sarebbe piovuto più e ora sei tutto bagnato, feccia” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Squalo arrossì.

“Non sono il meteo” borbottò.

< La mia pioggia farebbe qualsiasi cosa per restare al mio fianco, anche far piovere in agosto > pensò. Avvolse Superbi nella propria casacca e aprì uno degli ombrelli che gli aveva lasciato Levi.

Squalo lo guardò di sottecchi, sorridendo.

< Per voi pioverà sempre, mio signore > pensò.

[106].

Dino/Xanxus oneside; Dino/Kyoya.

Cap.6

__

_ Che ormai non ti saresti mai più innamorata. _

Dino alzò l’ombrello di carta rosa sulla testa, sopra cui cadevano dei petali di ciliegio. Guardò Hibari intento a bere dell’acqua, dalle mani pallide a coppa. Osservò i capelli morbidi e neri di lui che ricadevano sul suo viso, le labbra rosse e la sua figura di fronte al laghetto di acqua pura.

< Pensavo che ormai non mi sarei più innamorato, dopo di lui > pensò Dino.

_ Xanxus era accomodato sul trono, i capelli mori gli ricadevano sul viso abbronzato. I suoi occhi rossi intensi fissavano Dino, che arrossì, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerato. _

< ... invece Kyoya mi ha ridato motivo di vivere > rifletté Dino.

[108].

Kyoya/Ryohei; MiraiHana/MiraiRyohei.

Cap.7

_ E adesso guardati sei tutta bagnata.  _

“Guardati, sei tutto bagnato. Così finirai per ammalarti” borbottò Hana. Si tolse la giacca e la mise sopra le spalle di Kyoya, il giovane era inzuppato, i capelli mori gli aderivano al viso pallido, la temperatura gli stava salendo e la sua casacca gocciolava.

“Voi uomini siete tutti dei babbuini che cercano di trovare sempre il modo di morire” si lamentò.

“Aspettavo te” disse Kyoya.

“Mi dispiace, non mi piacciono i ragazzi… Aspetta, non avrò infranto qualche regola? Sei qui per mordermi a morte?” domandò Hana.

“No. Voglio chiederti di stare lontana da Sasagawa” rispose Kyoya.

< Non vi farò sposare! > giurò.

[103].

Kyoya/Takeshi subtext. 

Cap.8

_ E piove, madonna come piove, sulla tua testa. _

Hibari stringeva i _tonfa_ con entrambe le mani, la pioggia gli sferzava il viso, infilandosi tra i suoi lisci capelli mori, alcune gocce cadevano nelle pozzanghere ai suoi piedi, dando vita a dei cerchi nell’acqua.

Il vento faceva volare petali di ciliegio tutt’intorno. 

“ _Fufufu_ , piove. Madonna, come piove, sulla tua testa. Eppure sembra che a te piaccia. Forse perché ti ricorda un certo carnivoro” lo prese in giro, Mukuro apparendo alle sue spalle.

“Ed io che pensavo che la pioggia facesse scomparire la ‘nebbia’. Beh, me ne occuperò io stesso. Ti morderò a morte, Rokudo Mukuro!” sbraitò. Scattando nella direzione di Mukuro.

[102].

Cap.9

_ E l'aria si rinfresca. _

Yamamoto si strinse la cintura del kimono rosso che indossava, si legò la katana alla vita e la sua rondine gli atterrò sulla testa, tra i corti capelli mori.

Reborn, vestito da geisha, l’osservò.

_ Tsuyoshi era intento a fasciarsi il petto con delle bende, si voltò verso di lui e gli fece l’orecchino. _

_ “ _ Neh _, sarà divertente Roberto. Non credi?” domandò._

_ Reborn si calò il cappello nero a falde larghe sul capo. _

_ “Non ne dubito, con te ci si diverte sempre” disse. _

Balzò sulla spalla di Yamamoto.

“L’aria si rinfresca, presto scoppierà a piovere. Ci divertiremo, _neh_?” chiese.

“Ci conto” rispose Reborn.

[101].

XS; Xanxus/Lussuria. 10 anni nel futuro.

Cap.10

__

_ E pioverà fin quando la terra non sarà di nuovo piena e poi si rasserena. _

__

Squalo appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Lussuria e sbadigliò. 

“Il Boss un tempo non ci avrebbe mai lasciati andare da soli in giro per il mondo” disse quest’ultimo.

“ _Voooi_! Non abbiamo mica fatto niente” disse Superbi. Osservando la pioggia scrociante che cadeva oltre la caverna dove avevano trovato riparo dalla tempesta.

“Squa-chan, pensi che quando torneremo da questo viaggio per renderti imperatore della spada, almeno sarà geloso?” chiese Lussuria.

“Pioverà fino a quando la terra non sarà di nuovo piena e poi si rasserenerà. 

Il sole torna sempre, e così farà il nostro Boss con noi” lo rassicurò Squalo.

[100].

Tsuna/Mukuro.

Cap.11

_ Senti le gocce che battono sul tetto. _

Mukuro teneva un braccio piegato dietro la testa, i capelli blu gli ricadevano lunghi ai lati del viso, la sua capigliatura era sciolta.

Ci fu un tuono e Tsuna, steso al fianco a lui, si aggrappò al suo petto sottile, nascondendosi sotto il lenzuolo.

“ _Pauuuura. Iiiiih,_ sembra l’inferno” gemette.

“ _Fufufu_. Rilassati, Sawada. Una nebbia come me non ha paura di un paio di gocce d’acqua. Piuttosto, piccolo Cielo, ascolta le gocce che battono sul tetto. Sono sempre uguali e rassicuranti” disse Mukuro.

Tsuna lo guardò e arrossì.

< In alcuni momenti sembra così serio e profondo, affascinante > pensò, baciandogli il petto.

[102].

Mammon/Belphegor.

Cap.12

_ Senti il rumore girandoti nel letto. _

La Mammon adolescente si coricò su un fianco, alzandosi il lenzuolo sul corpo ignudo.

Belphegor, steso accanto a lei, l’abbracciò da dietro, passandole le mani sotto i seni sodi. I suoi capelli biondi risaltavano sul cuscino.

Mammon si girò dall’altra parte nel letto. Sentiva il rumore della pioggia ticchettare sui vetri della finestra.

Il vento che entrava dalle fessure degl’infissi faceva ondeggiare i petali rossi e azzurri delle piantine dentro un vaso sul davanzale.

Belphegor accarezzò con il pollice uno dei segni triangolari sulla gota di Mammon, mentre con le dita affusolate dell’altra mano le sollevò il mento, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.

[104].

Triangolo: Rasiel/Fran/Belphegor.

Cap.13

_ Rinascerà, sta già nascendo ora. _

Fran camminava con aria spenta, i passi cadenzati, le gocce di pioggia inumidivano i suoi capelli verdi, rendendogli semi-trasparente la camicia candida che indossava sul corpo sottile.

< La rivalità che unisce i due _senpai_ rinasce sempre, per ogni motivazione  > pensò.

Belphegor si mise alle spalle di Fran, coprendolo con un ombrello azzurro.

“ _Shishishi_. Penso di accompagnarti con me” disse.

“Va bene” disse atono Fran.

“ _Grrr_ ” ringhiò Rasiel, raggiungendoli a sua volta. Stringeva un ombrello nero in una mano, Belphegor afferrò Fran per un braccio e cercò di trarlo a sé.

< Sta già nascendo ora > pensò Fran.

[100].

Yamamoto!centric.

Cap.14

_ Senti che piove e il grano si matura. _

Yamamoto conficcò la spada nel terreno umido, avvertendo la pioggia gelida investirlo. Appoggiò il mento sul dorso della mano, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi castane erano scure. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, i suoi vestiti si erano impregnati d’acqua. Osservava l’immenso campo di grano maturo davanti a sé ed espirò rumorosamente.

< Non posso scegliere tra la spada e il baseball, tra questa sensazione di pace e il desiderio di vittoria. Non perché sia troppo confuso nella scelta, ma perché scelgo entrambe, sono le due facce della stessa medaglia.

Anzi, il problema è che mi manca il terzo punto della triade > pensò.

[107].

Belphegor/Fran.

Cap.15

_ E tu diventi grande e ti fai forte. _

Fran s’inginocchio davanti al letto, la luce di un lampo illuminò la camera di bianco.

“ _Shishishi_ ” rise Belphegor. 

Fran gli alzò la maglietta a righe, lasciandogli scoperto il ventre piatto dalla pelle pallida. Iniziò a posargli dei baci bollenti, lì dove c’era una mezzaluna vicino all’ombelico. 

“ _Uh_ , ti fai sempre più coraggioso. Valletto, potrei iniziare a considerarti grande e forte” disse Belphegor con voce roca. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Nella penombra la sua coroncina brillava.

Fran si tolse il cappello e lo appoggiò sul pavimento.

“Sarò sempre la vostra rana, anche se dovessi trasformarmi in un principe” rispose.

[100].

Giotto/Alaude oneside.

Cap.16

_ E quelle foglie che ti sembravan morte, _

_ ripopolano i rami un'altra volta. _

Alaude si passò una mano tra i corti capelli biondi, avanzando lungo la strada di pietra, il vento freddo gli sferzava la pelle pallida arrossandogliela e alcune gocce gli segnavano il volto.

< Le stelle sopra di me giudicano le mie azioni. Nessuna pietà, come soldato devo portare avanti la moralità ad ogni costo. La gente comune non si rende conto che non si alzerà mai se non imparerà a essere integerrima > rifletté. Vide le foglie secche di un albero, di colore marroncino, tornarono verde.

Alaude impallidì vedendo che riprendevano vita.

“ _Alaudeee_!” gridò Giotto, correndo sotto la pioggia verso di lui.

[102].

  
  
  


  
  


Kikyo/Bluebell BROTP.

Cap.17

_  
E la primavera che bussa alla tua porta. _

Kikyo era seduto sulla riva del lago, le gocce di pioggia gli scivolavano lungo il viso, gocciolavano dai suoi capelli e gli inumidivano i vestiti, il suo sguardo era liquido. Osservò la sirena dalla coda azzurra, che si era adagiata stesa davanti a lui e le mise un fiore tra i capelli color del cielo.

“Vedrai, Bluebell, la tristezza passerà. Lo senti questo rumore? È la primavera che già bussa alla tua porta. Presto tornerai ad essere felice” le disse. Posandole un bacio sulla fronte umida.  
La sua figura si rifletté nelle iridi azzurre della giovane con la fiamma della pioggia.  
  


[101].

  
  


Ooc. What if.

Cap.18

_ E piove, madonna come piove. _ _ _

Lancia indietreggiò, gli occhi vitrei e sgranati, la figura oscura davanti a lui avanzava, sferzava dalle gocce di pioggia. L’ululato della tempesta risuonava tutt’intorno, mentre l’hitman lombardo sentiva il freddo penetrargli fin nelle ossa.

“I-io… Io ti giuro che non ne sapevo niente! Ti prego, risparmiami! La mia vita è appena ricominciata! Ti supplico” gemette. Andò a sbattere contro la parete del vicolo. Il tridente si conficcò nella sua gola ripetutamente, mentre l’iride vermiglia dell’aggressore brillava nell’oscurità.

“ _Fufufu_. La colpa più grave è proprio l’ignoranza” disse Mukuro, guardando il cadavere di Lancia cadere ai suoi piedi, schizzando l’acqua della pozzanghera.

[100].

  
  


Ooc. What if. Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.19

  
_Prima che il sole ritorni a farci festa._

Gokudera era seduto sulle rose candide che ricoprivano lo spiazzo del cortiletto, la schiena appoggiata alla parete di cemento. I suoi occhi erano coperti dalle disordinate ciocche grigie e il suo fiato condensato si mescolava al fumo della sua sigaretta.

“Mi dispiace, Gokudera-kun. Temo che non rivedrò il ritorno del sole dopo questa pioggia” esalò Tsuna. 

Gokudera gli stava tenendo le mani sulla ferita, sporcandosi le dita di sangue. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre osservava la pioggia scrosciante cadere oltre la tettoia sotto cui erano riparati.

“ _Nii-san_ sarà triste di non potermi fare la festa tornato dall’America” gemette Sawada.

[101].

  


Takeshi/Genkishi.

Cap.20

_ Senti, senti come piove. _

“ _Yo_!” salutò Takeshi, alzando la mano in cui impugnava la spada.

Genkishi lo guardò e le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa.

“Yamamoto, sei venuto ad allenarti, _poh_ ” disse. Abbassò lo sguardo, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

Takeshi inarcò un sopracciglio, la pioggia gli rigava il viso e gli faceva ricadere i capelli mori ai lati del viso.

“Con questa bella pioggia? Non sarebbe meglio andare a divertirci, _neh, Gen-chan_?” domandò.

“Assolutamente no. Bisogno allenarsi con ogni tempo! _PO_!” ribatté Genkishi.

“Ma _Geeeen_ ” si lamentò Takeshi. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

< Rischia di ammalarsi con tutta quest’acqua > pensò.

[101].

AU. Genkishi/Tsuna.

Cap.21

  
_Senti le gocce battere sulla tua testa._

“Mi dispiace, Sawada-kun, avrei dovuto controllare le previsioni meteo prima di portarti alle terme con me” disse Genkishi con voce atona. Giocherellò con una ciocca dei suoi capelli mori, la sua capigliatura liscia gocciolava.

Le gocce di pioggia picchiettavano sulle loro teste.

Tsuna si aggrappò alle rocce in riva alla pozza, rosso in viso e negò con il capo, dimenando furiosamente la coda da tigre.

“N-non è così male. Si sta al caldo lo stesso e poi ti sono costati tanto questi biglietti” sussurrò, abbassando le orecchie arancioni.

“Grazie” disse Genkishi, la sua voce era incolore, ma le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

[102].

  
  


Cap.22

__

_ Tu che credevi che oramai le tue piantine  _

_ s'eran seccate e non sarebbero cresciute più.  _

Gokudera si passò la mano sulla fronte bagnata, togliendosi le ciocche grigie dal viso, la sua sigaretta si era spenta e le narici gli pungevano, mentre gocce scendevano anche lungo il suo naso.

“Siete sicuri che questa sia la strada giusta?” domandò.

“Ho studiato attentamente la mappa. La missione è in questa zona” disse secco Kyoya. Le sue gote si erano arrossate e vedeva sfocato. Notò che alcune piantine con alcune foglie secche, tremavano sotto la pioggia e i loro steli, assorbendola dal terreno, tornavano verdi.

Takeshi l’osservò e lo vide sorridere.

“Sei proprio un cuore tenero, Hibàri” disse.

“Io ti mordo a morte” borbottò Kyoya.

[106].

  


Cap.23

_ Hai aspettato un po', ma senti come piove. _

Bianchi alzò il capo, la pioggia le sferzava il viso, i lunghi capelli rosa gli gocciolavano, incrociò le braccia al petto sotto i seni sodi. Abbassò lo sguardo, il suo corpo sottile tremava e il fiato si condensava davanti al viso. Alle sue spalle c’era una fontana di marmo, raffigurava una dea con un vaso da cui sgorgava l’acqua.

Bianchi tossì, la gola le bruciava e vedeva sfocato, guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso sottile.

< Sono già due ore > pensò.

“ _Ciaooos_ ” udì la voce di Reborn.

Bianchi si voltò di scatto e sorrise.

< Non importa aspettare ‘un po’’, mi basta sapere che arrivi > si disse.

[109].

Cap.24

_ Sulla tua testa senti come viene giù. _

Tsuna tirò su con il naso, la pioggia gli ticchettava sul capino, inumidendogli i corti capelli castani. Starnutì, il suo nasino era arrossato e lo sentiva pizzicare.

“Vi aiuto io, Decimo!” gridò il piccolo Hayato. Una scarpetta rimase bloccata nel fango e la perse, si sbilanciò e cadde, affondando in una pozzanghera. Scoppiò a piangere, la giacchetta gli era finita sul capo. “Ho fallito. _Scuuuuusate_ , Decimo!” strepitò. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Tsuna lo guardò confuso e si mise il cappuccio sul capo.

“Ho un _ombrelloooo_!” gridò Takeshi raggiungendoli, teneva un ombrello bianco grande due volte lui sulla testa e li utilizzò per coprire i due coetanei.

[108].

   


Cap.25

_ Non eri tu che ormai ti eri rassegnata,  
e che dicevi che non ti saresti più innamorata. _

Squalo teneva un ombrello con una mano, con l’altra il giornale, leggeva distrattamente le notizie.

< Vediamo come hanno coperto l’esistenza di quel cazzo di Boss. Ormai mi sono rassegnato agli stupidi incendi che appicca > rifletté. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla stoffa.

“ _Neh, sensei_? Che leggi? Che fai? _Senseeeei? Senseeei_?” lo chiamò Takeshi.

Squalo osservò lo sguardo intenso del giovane, i capelli neri gli ricadevano più lunghi sulla fronte, la sua pelle che si stava abbronzando e le iridi castane che brillavano di riflessi blu intenso.

< Ho sempre pensato che non mi sarei mai più innamorato, a lui è sempre un’eccezione > pensò.

“ _Voooi_! Rondine petulante” borbottò.

[110].

  
  


  
  
  


Kyoko/Takeshi.

Cap.26

_ La terra a volte va innaffiata con il pianto, _

_ ma poi vedrai la pioggia tornerà. _

Kyoko stava seduta sulla panchina, le lacrime le rigavano il viso. La giovane aveva il volto coperto da una sciarpa arancione, i capelli le coprivano il viso in ombra, mentre dal cielo cadevano dei fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno.

Hibari la vide e si sedette al suo fianco, indossava un cappello e una sciarpa blu notte, ed una lunga giacca grigia.

“Ti manca Takeshi, vero?” domandò con voce roca.

Sasagawa annuì, muovendosi lentamente.

“Sai, l’amore è come la pioggia. Ci sono momenti in cui sembrano perduti per sempre.

La terra a volte va innaffiata con il pianto, ma vedrai, la pioggia tornerà” la rassicurò Kyoya.

[106].


End file.
